The Life of the Shortman Kids
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Helga and Arnold are now married with 3 kids of their own, and their kids being the kids of Helga Pataki and Arnold Shortman their bound to get into some wacky adventures of their own.
1. Chapter 1: The Kids Part 1

_**edited May 21 2012**_

**A/N Hey This is an Idea that came to me. i don't know if i should continue or not**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold **

**P.S I may write this in a Episodic Format I might not give me your opinion.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Kids part 1**

"Mom!" A distinctly feminine voice called out. The woman in question was currently in the kitchen making lunches for her 3 children. Her blond hair was tied in a bun as she finished the sandwiches.

"Yes?" She called up to the voice.

"Where is my favorite blouse y'know the pink one?" the voice said sounding agitated.

The two children (one with black hair blue eyes, the other with blond hair green eyes and a melon shaped head) who were sitting at the kitchen table eating their cereal were giggling. Most of their older sister's blouses were pink, but their mother behind them seemed to know what she was talking about and answered the girl.

"It's in your closet Rachel" she called up to her eldest daughter.

"I looked in there…" The voice carried off as the girl, Rachel, obviously found the item she had been looking for. "Never mind" the voice said sounding embarrassed and slightly angry. Five minutes later a blond haired girl with blue eyes came down the stairs. Of all the women's children Rachel was the only one who resembled her that much …with the exception of the distinctly 2 eyebrows instead of the one that their mother …Helga had worn well into her late teens before she started waxing and shaving it off. She had also inherited the large overbite but 2 years of braces from 6th grade to 8th grade and a year of retainer had fixed it.

"Nice shirt" the black haired boy said before he began to break out laughing. The melon headed boy just nodded in obvious denseness. Rachel glared at the black boy who stopped laughing and visibly gulped.

"Thanks Mom" She said smiling at her mother, before rolling her eyes.

"No problem Rach. Now sit and _eat._" Helga said pointing to the seat. Rachel dutifully sat down and took a bite of the toast that was on her plate.

"Where's Dad?" Rachel asked taking another bite.

"Your father had to leave early this morning to spend time with a client" Helga said.

Rachel nodded in understanding. "That makes sense" She said. She jumped up when she heard a car honk. "That's my ride" She exclaimed jumping and grabbing her lunch and running out the door. As Rachel left Helga heard Rachel yell quite audibly "Stop honking will yah I'm coming"

Helga laughed for a moment before turning to her younger kids.

"Now Simon and Phil finish your food we need to be out of here by 8"

"Yes Mom" Phil the blond haired boy said. Simon just rolled his eyes and continued eating as quickly as possible.

* * *

Once Rachel had entered the car she closed the door and glanced at the person beside her. He was a red head. He had the look of hardened criminal but Rachel knew it was just for show, it also told her that something had happened at home. The look then changed into another expression. After noticing expression change on the persons face she sighed and buckled up.

"That's better" He said seemingly pleased. Rachel just glared at him

"I would have done it anyway" She snapped.

"_R__ight_" The red headed boy's eyes took on a sarcastic look to them and he drove off.

"You are so full of it Derek so very full of it" She said hoping for a retort.

"I know I am" he said know full that was not what she wanted.

"I hate you" She huffed after a moment.

"You can walk" he retaliated in an I-will-do-it tone.

That shut Rachel up exceedingly quickly after she muttered an apology. Instead opting to ask what had happened that morning to make him look so angry.

* * *

"Simon, Phillip, will the pair of you knock it off" Helga said her eyes angry in the rearview mirror.

"He started it" Phil said pointing to Simon. Simon rolled his eyes staring at the out the window.

"I know he did and I would have done something if you hadn't retaliated" Helga said keeping her voice calm.

Phil nodded and sat back ashamed with himself. Simon tensed slightly- so slightly that if you just glanced at him one wouldn't have noticed- As Helga turned her attention to him.

"Now Simon you did not have to flick your brother in the ear."

Simon just shrugged angrily and continued looking out the window. Helga sighed angrily. Before asking him why he did it.

"I don't know he was annoying me"

Helga sighed angrily getting annoyed. "Fine then you are grounded"

* * *

**That's all I have for now if you want more review**

**In Case your wondering Simon is 11 and in grade 6, Phil is 9 and in grade 4, and Rachel is about 16 and is in Grade 11.**

**Also the reason I made Simon black haired is because a) the grandfather had black hair (Grampa Phil) and b) haveing all kids have blond hair seemed a bit repetitive.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Kids Part 2

**A/N hey this is a new chapter. I added some stuff to chapter 1 so check it out if you haven't. **

**Chapter 2: The Kids Part 2**

"What!" Simon screeched loudly "Why"

"You know why" Helga said angrily "You were mistreating your brother"

"But mom…!" Simon said ready to complain.

"No buts, you are to spend the next two weeks in your room you can't leave unless it's for school or meals or to use the bathroom, you are to have no computer no friends and especially no phone, and no complaining this is the 3rd time this week you have started a fight with your brother." Helga said her eyes blazing. Simon widened his eyes but eventually decided to glare outside angrily. Helga then turned her gaze to Phil.

"Phil you are grounded for 1 week same conditions" Helga said her tone still disapproving but slightly softer since she knew that Phil felt guilty.

"Yes mom" Phil said still looking down sadly. Then he looked up at Simon. "I'm sorry Simon I should not have retaliated"

Simon fought the urge to roll his eyes and apologized for his behavior his tone was much less sincere but Phil appreciated all the same.

Helga smiled slightly._ Those two are exactly like me and Football head._ She and her two youngest said absolutely nothing in the tension filled car for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"So what happened at your house this morning?" Rachel asked curiously looking at her best male friend.

Derek's expression never changed but Rachel noticed his knuckles on the steering wheel turning white.

"Nothing"

"Yeah right" Rachel said her eyes rolling.

"It's true"

"No you would not have looked at me the way you do this morning if something hadn't happened. what happened?"

"My dad and I had a fight this morning" Derek relented angrily. "That's all"

"Ahh" Rachel said automatically knowing what the fight was about. "Your grades and career choice again?"

Derek sighed "Yup, I've tried telling him that this is my choice but he won't listen"

"Have you ever thought meeting him halfway?" Rachel asked him politely.

Derek looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You know still get good grades and at least think about a new career choice while at least trying to get your father to understand that this is what you want."

By this time they were at school. Rachel and Derek carefully got out of the car. Rachel slung her bag and on her shoulder and walked inside to meet their other best friend, Sophronia, the daughter of Gerald and Phoebe Johansson. She had the knowledge of her mother but the story telling abilities of her father.

"Hey Sophie what's up" When they started High school Sophronia had bribed, begged and threatened to have every call her Sophie.

"Nothing much" Sophie said her hands filled with books. "Mom is still kinda disappointed that I am only taking three AP courses instead of 4 but …"

"She's still on you about that?" Rachel asked. "It's been two months since semester started and you _need _that spare." Derek nodded his eyes widening slightly.

"That's what I said" Sophie said rolling her eyes "but what about you"

Rachel shrugged "Nothing much" It was true her morning had basically been her writing in her journal/ lyric book before she caught sight of the time and frantically hurried to get dressed. "I just spent the morning righting lyrics for…" but her tone was cut off as she realized the time "I got to get to my locker see you in class, Derek" To Sophie she said "See you at lunch" and she hurried off.

"Bye" Sophie and Derek said laughing slightly at their best friend.

* * *

"Here's your school." Helga said her tone less angry, and feeling slightly guilty even if she had no reason to be. "I love you remember that" she told the pair of them sincerely.

"I know, Mom." Phil said grinning cheekily.

"Kiss up" Simon muttered angrily. Phil eyes saddened slightly before he saw his best friend and ran to see him.

"Simon that was uncalled for" Helga said sharply to Simon, but Simon just shrugged at Helga before grudgingly waving good bye to him.

Helga gave up and just decided to drive off.

Simon then turned away his glare not lessening until he found his own best friend. Andrew Sullivan. He had Brown hair green eyes his hair long to past his chin which sometimes made people confusing him for a girl.

"Hey Simon what's up" His best friend asked.

"Nothing I'm just grounded" His best friend eyes widened.

"You were bugging Phil again weren't you." His brown haired green eyed friend said.

"So?" At the look Andrew gave him Simon sighed before nodding. Andrew rolled his eyes at his friend before they both decided to go to their sixth class.

* * *

"I don't get it Sam" Phil said "He's always bugging me"

"Maybe he's jealous"

"Of what"

"His sister who is the eldest and the only girl and you the youngest and the goody two-shoes" Sam said knowingly.

"Yeah you're probably right" Phil said sadly. "But that's not my fault and I am not going to change just because it makes Simon angry"

Just then the bell rang and the two 4th graders went to their class

* * *

**Ok That's Chapter 2 hope you like it as usual review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kids Part 3

**A/n hey it's the next chapter. This finishes up the Kids chapter. Next 3 part chapter maybe the parents going into what they do and stuff like that. Though I'm not sure feedback is lovely. **

**For the record Hannah Horowitz is an OC.**

**I don't know if I should give Simon and/or Rachel a love interest or not so if you think I should review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Kids Part 3**

It was lunch time at Hillwood high. (The school that Sophie, Derek and Rachel go to) and Rachel and Derek all went to meet Sophie at their usual table.

"Hey Sophie" Rachel said to her female best friend. Sophie smiled her semi curly black hair tied up in a ponytail. Sophie was beautiful in her own unique way she had had an Asian face, her skin was a light brown her eyes where chocolate brown. She had many admirers but Sophie being slightly naïve had no idea.

"Hey Rachel" Sophie said to Rachel. "How were your morning classes?"

Before she could answer a geeky boy with freckles and red hair bumped into her. "Sorry Rachel" He said continuing on his way.

Eric Horowitz son of Eugene Horowitz and Hannah Horowitz, his mother was the best robotic engineer in the state which he seemed to have inherited because he was always in either the science lab or the mechanics lab. He was always attempting to build a life like robot. He had succeeded in the life like but he had not been able to make them do anything besides talk in dead tones.

"They were pretty good" Rachel said turning her attention to her 3 best friends. Then Sophie changed the topic. "Are we going to have band practice tonight?" Sophie asked. Rachel Derek and Sophie were all in a band, Rachel was the lyricist and lead singer, Derek was the drummer and Sophie was the guitarist.

"I can't, I got a boat load of homework" Rachel said then her eyes widened "Oh but I just remembered, I wanted to tell you that I wrote a piece this morning while I was getting ready" Rachel on top of inheriting her mother's looks had also inherited her mother's poetic skill.

"Really?" Derek said an excited look in his eyes. "May we see" Rachel smiled as she pulled the small purple book from her backpack. She opened it to the proper page and handed it to Derek.

Derek and Sophie both looked at the page. They both nodded at the page as they read it.

"I like it" Sophie said Derek just nodded in agreement. Rachel smiled in thanks.

"Will we be rehearsing this at the next practice" Sophie asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know we have that gig coming up and we should devote our time to that but… maybe for half an hour at the end of rehearsal?" Rachel asked.

"Awesome we can figure out the music then" Derek said Sophie nodded along with them.

"Sounds like a plan" Rachel said taking the book back.

"Aww little Rachel is writing songs, isn't that sweet" A voice said from behind her and Rachels eyes widened in anger. She turned around her eyes blazing.

"Regina Wellington Lloyd Gammelthorp" Rachel said a small smirk appearing on her face. "What _pleasure _do we owe having you here?" She asked in mock sincerity.

Regina just laughed. "Do you really think you can make it as a singer or as a lyricist? You don't have what it takes. Not the money, the looks or the name."

Regina Wellington Lloyd Gammelthorp. She had been friends with the group up until 6th then her parents split up and she turned basically into a carbon copy of her mother. She had the crooked ears and the hair of her mother but the eyes of her father. She wore contacts and attempted murder on anyone who brought it up… she was also slightly crazy.

"Well at least I can see my looks." Rachel sneered at her Regina snapped her head up and her eyes hardened in anger. With a loud scream Regina attacked Rachel. They both fell to the ground and both started fighting. Rachel, having her mother's fist and her dad's teaching of Martial arts had done slightly more damag giving Regina a broken nose and a slightly twisted wrist. All Regina had been able to give were scratches all over Rachel's face an arms.

"Ok, Ok enough" An angry voice said. Regina was violently picked off of Rachel. Regina was still violently trying to get her hands on Rachel. Though it was obvious that she was not strong enough to break the persons hold.

"ENOUGH" Principle Mace said. 40 years old and constantly shouting at everyone. He was balding and his eyes were black as coal. He was constantly yelling at a student. No matter how small the infraction was (chewing gum in class) he would always find some way to suspend that person. Right now looking at the 40 year old man all Rachel could think was of how much she hated him.

"Shortman, Wellington Lloyd Gammelthorp, my office now" Mace said his eyes angry and hard.

Rachel looked on more time at Sophie and Derek who gave her a loyal friend's sympathy look before she and Regina -who was holding her nose as blood oosed from it (Rachel could not help but smile) walked out of the cafeteria and into the principal's office.

* * *

**P.s 118 – Phil and Simon's school**

"Hey Phil" Sam said. Phil nodded a goofy lovesick smile, as he looked in the direction of a strawberry blond sixth grade girl.

Sam rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head. "Wake up, Dense boy she is not that into you" She said angrily, She may have been wise but there were moments when she was prone to being hurtful.

Samantha Berman was a tomboy. She preferred to play sports than to dress up she very rarely wore dresses only on days of importance. (Funerals, marriage birthdays and on the rare occasion dances). She only wore jeans and a tee- shirt and her hair brown was always tied back in a ponytail. She had gotten most of her looks form her mother (Patty Smith) including an overbite and a unibrow. From her father (Harold Berman) she had inherited his wide cheeks but hers were only slightly wider than normal. She like her mother never backed down from a fight and was not a coward unless it came to matters of the heart.

Phillip M. Shortman her secret love. She would never admit it to anyone but she secretly loved him. They had been best friends since Preschool and since then she her love for him had only grown she had loved his naivety and his good nature and his denseness. His melon shaped head was not a turnoff either.

"Oh come on you don't know that" Phil said his eyes still taking that love sick look. "Selene just needs to know me"

Sam sighed trying to hide her hurt. "Phil she's in sixth grade" Phil just ignored his best friend and gazed at his current love interest.

Selene was beautiful. She had beautiful strawberry blond hair and wonderful forest green eyes her hair was always down which to Phil made her look even more beautiful.

"Who's in sixth grade?" a taunting voice asked. Sam and Phil turned in the direction of the voice. Their standing right behind them was Simon.

"Selene" Sam finally answered for Phil who started blushing and had not been able to form a sentence.

Simon laughed. "Her? Why? She is dumb as a post and has the snobbish attitude to back it up"

"She is not" Phil said angrily he always said that when people spoke badly about his crush.

"Oh yeah? What's her last name?" Simon said eyebrow rose. Phil opened his mouth before closing his mouth in embarrassment.

"It's McGee" Simon said in in taunting tones. "She's in my class and trust me beauty is the only thing going for her"

Phil turned away from him. "Shut up" He said too Simon, anger evident on his face.

"She is stupid, shallow and not worth it" Simon said honestly. Though very few people knew it, Simon never lied he just didn't. What made people disbelieving toward him was that he said the truth in the most taunting way possible that people tended to not believe him anyway.

"I said SHUT UP" Phil yelled in anger. The whole playground stopped and turned to them.

"Hey, hey back to your games," Sam said glaring at anyone who was staring. AKA the whole playground, "Haven't you ever fought with your siblings before?" With that question all the kids went back to their games.

Sam turned back to the two brothers and other friend. Phil was breathing heavily and by the way his fists were clenched. Both brothers were seconds away from a fight breaking out, and honestly Sam wasn't sure who would get away with the less broken bones.

"Ok, Phil just walk away" Sam said putting a hand on Phil's shoulder and leading him away. "You do not need to get suspended, just walk away" The more Sam spoke the more Phil's face melted into a calm expression though it was clear he was still angry he allowed Sam to lead him away.

"Why did you stop me Sam?"

"You were close to fighting, and you know what the principle thinks of fighting" Sam said.

"Yeah I guess" Phil said slightly upset "Thanks"

"No problem let's play catch" Sam said.

* * *

"Rachel Stella Shortman!" Helga said her eyes blazing "What were you thinking?"

"That Regina Wellington Lloyd Gammelthorp has an enormous ego and needs to be taken down a few notches?" Rachel said to Helga. They were currently on their way home after Rachel had gotten suspended from school.

Helga sighed trying not to laugh. She had not expected to be called down to her daughters office to be told her daughter had picked a fight at school. Regina was the daughter of the richest snob in Hillwood it did not surprise her that Regina was also a snob. Though to be honest it had been surprise to see Regina holding her nose while blood used down it. It had taken all of Helga's blackmail, wit and cunning to make sure Rhonda did not sue.

"I did not even say anything wrong all I did was say that I could see my looks after she made fun of the fact that I like to write songs and want to be lyricist" Rachel said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes" Helga said with a sigh, "but you said it with the intention of starting a fight and don't lie to me you did" Rachel closed her mouth with an audible snap. Rachel just continued glaring out the window.

"…and you're grounded" Helga said Rachel turned her head in shock.

"Why?" Rachel said in an almost whine.

"A) Because your whining B) because you intentionally started a fight and C) because I said so" Helga said a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "3 weeks no phone no computer and especially no friends" Helga said angrily.

"3 weeks? But what about my gig at the...?"

"You're not going" Helga said angrily. Rachel just shook her head in anger she knew arguing was futile. Inside her head she was going over possibilities of how to meet her friends for practice and that one gig she had coming up and her mind came up with one solution…Eric Horowitz.

Rachel had to try hard to keep the calculated look of her as she tried to think about how to get to Eric Horowitz without her mother noticing.

When they got home her mother allowed her to make a total of 2 calls, one to Derek and one to Sophie. Rachel called Sophie

"Yeah Sophie I'm grounded…listen call Derek and tell him I'm grounded."

"Ok but why can't you…? Eric" Sophie said in a knowing tone. Sophie knew Helga well enough to know that Helga usually allowed 2 phone calls and that if Rachel was not calling Derek herself she was using her next phone call to call someone else.

"Exactly we have that gig and we are not missing it, a Shortman or a Pataki never goes back on her word…ever" Rachel whispered to make sure her mother was not listening.

"I agree it would not do well should we miss this" Sophie said. "Well I'll call Derek and you be good this week. The gig is in 2 and ½ weeks and you've only been suspended for the rest of this week.

(For the record it's Wednesday)

"Yeah we can rehearse during our spares." Sophie said. they conveniently all had their spares at the same period.

Rachel nodded. "Be sure to call Derek"

"I will good bye"

Rachel hung up and quickly called Eric. He said he would build her a robot that looked just like her but only if she agreed to do anyone favour that he asked of her. She agreed.

Rachel quickly hung up her cellphone before heading downstairs and handing her laptop and cell to Helga.

A while later Simon and Phil came home the feeling in the air tenser the usual. Rachel had figured they had just gotten themselves grounded and did not think much of it until a fight broke out middle of dinner. Revealing that Phil had a crush and Simon had made fun of him.

"Relax son, anyway Simon to an extent is right get to know this Selene before you start proclaiming her as the love of your life" Arnold said with a knowing smile to Helga "You may be surprised by the outcome"

"But dad what he said is not true it can't be"

"I'm not saying it is or isn't, I'm saying get to know her" Arnold said.

"Your father is right" Helga said with a roll of her eyes. "And he would now it took him 5 crushes and 2 sort of girlfriends before he figured out I was his perfect girl." Helga said lovingly. Simon resisted the urge to gag.

"Yeah I guess your right…" Phil said sadly than a smirk came to his face. "So I guess to do the whole getting to know thing…"

"You're not going out on a date, your grounded, deal with it" Helga said in a flat tone.

"Shoot" Phil said banging his head on the table

Rachel and Simon resisted the urge to laugh.

* * *

**A/n hope you liked it! **

**Review if you did Review if you did not.**


	4. Bully, Thoughts, Teacher and Sleep

**A/n Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold wish I did but I don't**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Helga's time, Rachel's Bully, Phil's Teacher, Simon Sleeps**

The rest of the week could not have passed by any slower. While Rachel had been grounded she could not leave her room, and her mother had been checking in on her and her brothers every half hour, to make sure they hadn't tried to leave through the window, The rest of the week and most of the weekend Rachel had spent the time in her room writing songs and thinking of ways she could get the robot in to her room without her parents noticing. She had yet to think of an idea.

Her brothers had had gone to school and come back home. Through the fights that she had overheard in their own room (There rooms are right next to each other) Simon was still bothering Phil about like-liking Selene McGee the sixth grader Phil had a crush on.

Even that had gotten boring by Friday night.

Needless to say she was happy to enter Hillwood high Monday morning. She smiled to Derek and Sophie when they met her at her locker that morning. They had grim looks on her faces but Rachel hadn't noticed yet because she was too busy focusing on her locker combination.

"Hey Derek hey Sophie" She said as she opened her locker and took out her books. When she finally looked at them she became worried at their grim expressions "What's up?" She finally asked.

"Regina Wellington Lloyd Gammelthorp. That's what" was all Sophie said in a hard to hide angry tone. She handed Rachel her cellphone. Rachel looked at it her eyes hardening in anger.

"_Rachel Stella Shortman is a bitch and needs to be put in a psych ward before she hurts us all?" _Rachel read. She rolled her eyes "Oh brother she started it" Then something caught her eye. "1,000,000 likes!" Rachel handed the phone to Sophie and anger and closed the locker door with extra force.

"Indeed" Sophie said sadly to her best friend. "Regina has gotten quite a sympathetic crowd through the internet"

"Oh great" Rachel said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "That's exactly what I need"

"We are here for you" Derek said honestly.

"We won't leave" Sophie said smiling.

Rachel just looked at them in surprise before she smiled.

"Thanks guys I have a feeling I'll need it today" Rachel said smiling at them. Together the friends walked off to class.

* * *

"Bye mom" Simon and Phil said to their mother as she drove off. Helga would have said something but the tension in the car was thick and she herself being the cause of a fight was not on her to-do list at 8:15 in the morning. So she wisely just waved goodbye to them and went back home to finish up her latest novel.

Helga G Shortman was now an author. Albeit not a best seller, but she did sell quite a few copies on a weekly basis. She wrote mainly books on poetry mainly love poems but her latest one was focused on her relationship with Bob and Miriam before they had started growing up and became actual parents.

The other book she was writing was about a girl who was a bully to a boy she secretly had a crush on. She had yet to have Arnold read it.

Helga drove home silently, thinking about her books, her kids, and her son's love life.

She worried about her kids constantly.

Rachel Had Helga's looks her aptitude for poetry, could hold her own in a fight, and she also, to an extent, had Arnold's compassion. Helga knew that Rachel was trying not to let Regina's taunting get to her, because she and Regina did used to be friends, but when Regina's parents went through the divorce something inside Regina must have snapped because the next week, after everything was finalized Regina had started being rude and insensitive to Rachel, Sophie, and Derek. On top of that Rachel had the whole 'being a teenager' thing that just made everything that much harder. Helga knew what it was like feeling like the only odd fish in the sea. Yet she could not help but muse and hope that Rachel probably had it easier. After all Rachel had 2 good friends and parents that did and showed often that they loved her.

Simon … It seemed to Helga that he had inherited Arnolds paternal grandfathers looks but her angry façade. He seemed to only like taunting, and ,teasing people and causing people to hate him. Helga knew her reasons why she acted that way when she was younger but what were his? Was there something else going on? Was he jealous of his siblings? It pained her but Helga knew very little about his social life. She would ask everyday Simon and Phil about their days at school, but Simon would usually respond with a 'nothing' or a 'me and Andrew played a ball game', nothing about his studies, or his crushes, or anything. Though something told Helga that there was no one he really liked.

Phil, Helga smiled about Phil. He seemed to be just like Arnold, kind, compassionate, and dense as a pole. It was so obvious that Sam his best friend- was in love with him. The few times that Sam had come over to play video games, Helga had seen the look that Sam had given him when she thought no one was looking. Helga thought it was sweet and had told Sam that she would keep it a secret, to which Sam had been thankful about. Other than having unrequited love (something that everyone goes through, Helga knew it, Arnold knew it, hell the whole entire world knew it) Phil seemed to be fine. It just hurt her to know that he might never realize just what was under his nose, but he was 9 and he had time to figure things out on his own.

_Old football head did not even believe me when I confessed, it took the jungle experience before he was ready to admit he too had feelings for me. _Helga thought as she drove into her driveway. She opened the garage and parked the car, before heading inside.

Arnold was a psychiatrist at the Hillwood medical center. Ironically enough the same place that Helga's psychiatrist used to work at before Dr. Bliss retired some 5 years ago.

Arnold was happy. He had loved helping people in the past, so being a psychologist seemed to be almost the perfect job for him and it did not keep him away from his family.

Helga was happy she was alone most of the day but Arnold usually had an hour and 15 minute lunch and the Hillwood Medical was only 15 minutes away leaving them 45 minutes together. Besides being alone helped her write and she did have a deadline coming up.

Helga sighed as she sat down at her computer desk and smiled.

_Ah yes chapter 3… The Valentines Day Date, _Helga thought as she began typing away at her computer the time she pretended to be Cecile flashed before her eyes as she typed away at her computer.

* * *

"Phillip M Shortman?" Mr. Grant their teacher said. Phil raised his hand. Their teacher nodded to him and Phil put his hand down. The Teacher continued with attendance before starting with his lesson.

Mr. Grant was the dullest teacher in the whole school. He just droned on and on, and it was obvious that to him teaching was just a job that at the end of the week gave him a paycheck. The whole class thought he was boring but none of the students hated him they just usually had tears of boredom in their eyes by the end of his lectures.

Nonetheless Phil took notes as Grant spoke about Phil's favorite topic, History.

Sam on the other hand just kept trying to keep her eyes open. She tried not to hate all her topics and history for some reason had always fascinated her but Mr. Grant just seemed to hate all his topics so much. It made her wonder why he was a teacher in the first place. She doubted Phil noticed, he was way too hung up on his crush on Selene for him to notice Mr. Grant obvious discomfort teaching.

Still Sam continued attempting to stay away while taking notes.

* * *

"Simon A Shortman!" the teacher yelled as Simon started dosing off in class…again.

He woke up with a jolt. "Wha…?" He said disoriented. The teacher tsked disapprovingly before sending him down to the office.

"Mr. Shortman this is the third time you have been sent down to the office for sleeping in class," Principle Harts sighed. "I have no choice but to give you detention after school for the next 3 days" He said sadly he hated punishing students but if he didn't, how would they learn?

Simon's eyes widened and he was about to complain but figured that he would just end up with his mother or father or worse both being called to the office which was something he did not want.

So he just nodded as the Principle wrote another detention slip up for him and called his mother …again.

Simon sighed leaned against the chair and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

**A/n if you like it review**

**if you did not ... constructive criticism only please. **


	5. a quarter of Chaper 5 Rachel

**A/N This not much and when I come up with the rest of the chapter I will most likely delete this and put up the full chapter I only put this up because It had been two weeks and I figured I owed you something So for now enjoy just Rachel's portion of Chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Rachel's Bully, Helga's Thoughts, Phil's Teacher and Simon's sleep Part 2 (Rachel's bully) **

Sophie shortly afterwards left to her own class. She had AP Math (something she detested) Her mother had 'advised' her to take it and she finally gave in after the 10th piece of 'advice'. She was good at it but she was just so bored most of the time. She hated math but her mother had begged her to take because the University's would take interest in not just her grades but also what types of courses she took. She hated math she found it boreing and would have preferred to be with her friends in music class. Unfortunately she was 'lucky' enough to have private lessons at home. Meaning her mother had not allowed her to take music with her friends.

None the less Sophie left to her AP math class while Rachel and Derek went to their music class. It was actually band class. Rachel was vocals and Derek was the class was fine no one looked at her oddly and everyone just paid attention to the lesson. It wasn't until the bell rang signaling everyone to go to their 2nd period class that things started to go down hill.

While on their way to second period, they heard a snobbish voice yell out. (Though it had an odd lisp to it) "Oh look it's the thycho Bitch and her boyfriend" Rachel stopped for a moment actually contemplating attacking Regina. Just for the sake of her sanity, though she really did not feel the need to get grounded again.

Derek was looking at her worriedly. Rachel generally did not start a fight. If she wanted one she provoked the other person until that person attacked but very rarely was it that Rachel's fist flew out first. There were three things that made her forget that: People making fun of her friends, her family and people making fun her or her family's sanity, and had Derek been a little less experienced and slightly smarter he would have said something to prevent a possible slaughter that was about to occur, but Derek respected Rachel enough to stay out of it and let her fight this herself.

Then Rachel did something unexpected.

Rachel just squared her shoulders and continued walking to her class. Her eyes were hard calculating and angry. It also looked as if she was desperately restraining herself from doing something.

_Do not do anything stupid do not do anything stupid_ she chanted to herself as she continued walking to class. She really did not need to be grounded for another x amount of time. She may have a plan on how to sneak out for one night but…

"Oh ith the thycho walking away? Trying to prove to everyone that your not?" Regina said effectively stopping Rachel in her tracks.

_Do not attack. It will just make everyone hate you more. _She said to her self. Derek put a hand on her shoulder as a show of support she smiled at him and kept walking.

"I heard your mother wath a thycho too, even had to go to a local thrink." Regina's lisp voice rang out. The student body began speaking and gossiping to each other about this new piece of news. Her mother was notorious at the school for being a first class bully but an even better author. Helga had been very sure at hiding that piece of information so no one could tease her or her family about it. How had Regina found that out?

Derek's eyes widened and turned to look at Rachel now very afraid of her reaction. His hand that was on Rachel's shoulder was shrugged off. Rachel's eyes were wide and angry. Helga had told her that she had gone to a psychologist when she was younger but it was as a good thing the psychologist had helped Helga calm down, allowed her to get passed the anger she had been holding onto since birth.

Inside Rachel's own mind she was going over everything she had learned about Regina's own life: The divorce between Regina's parents, her crazy father, her crazy brother, the fact that Regina and her mother were the biggest snobs in Hillwood etc the list went on and on and she had even more dirt then anyone else in the school because she and Regina used to be friends. Rachel knew she could easily rip Regina to pieces and quite easily have the biggest fight Hillwood High had ever seen. Blood shed, tears and both teenagers leaving with more than a few broken bones on eachother.

The question was… would Rachel risk her mother's wrath and the wrath of the principle if she did, or even worse the look of her father's disappointment?

Rachel did not want to risk it…

But she also desperately wanted to wipe that smirk off of Regina's snobbish face.

What would she do?

* * *

**there ya go hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
